Why?
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: A random romance scene i wrote between Derby and Bif, not sure if i should actually continue it as a story, but let me know what you think :D
1. I love you Derby Harrington

**A really short romance scene between Derby and Bif LOL. I decided to quickly write this, in celebration of finishing my maths assignment LOL. Now all I have left is English and History -______- Anyway enjoy :D !! **

Derby relaxed on his bed in Harrington house, thinking to himself how rich he was, as he held his Shakespeare book in front of him.

His parents had told him to read the Shakespeare plays, in order to find out what "true" art is. Derby didn't particularly care for Shakespeare, but since he didn't want to disappoint his parents, he continued to read it.

None of the lines of the play seemed to make sense, and it was written rather poorly, and the spelling of Beelzebub was becoming frustrating, as it was spelt "Belzebub" in it.

Derby, getting rather irritated, quickly flicked through the pages, trying to make sense of the exaggerated nonsense.

Just as he was ready to close the book, he heard the door open.

Derby looked up, and saw Bif rush over to him.

"Bif, what are you-" Derby asked annoyedly, before his lips were silenced with Bif's.

Derby squirmed a bit, as Bif pushed him back and held him down on the bed.

"Bif!" Derby mumbled in Bif's mouth. "What is the meaning of this!?" he growled, tearing his lips away from Bif's.

Bif did not answer, and just continued to kiss Derby.

Derby tried to push Bif off of him, but the stronger boy didn't allow him to.

"Bif!" Derby chocked, as Bif trailed kisses down his neck.

"What on earth are you doing?" Derby groaned, now feeling slightly aroused.

Once again Bif did not answer, and loosened his grip, as Derby's body became weaker.

"Why…" Derby asked, "Why are you doing this to me Bif?"

Bif continued to kiss Derby, now removing his Aquaberry sweater.

Derby laid on the bed, now topless, as Bif moved his kisses further and further down Derby's body.

Derby was rather confused at the strange way Bif was acting, and curious about how far he would go.

Bif then removed his own shirt.

Derby blushed at the larger boy, admiring his muscled body.

"Bif…" Derby mumbled, wanting him to at least say a word.

Bif smiled and leaned down next Derby's ear,

"I love you Derby Harrington."

**LOL sorry that it's so short, if I continued writing more it would have embarrassed me xD I dunno if I should continue it or not, but tell me what you think by reviewing me :D And I really hate Shakespeare LOL, I thought I would put some relation to him in there cause he was my English assignment last term for English, CURSE YOU SHAKESPEARE, ****LOL!! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Thank you for reading !! **


	2. You're Mad Bif

**Hii everyone, since I am in the mood of updating my bully fanfics, I looked at this one and thought I should update it since you guys wanted me to xD so heres chapter 2, I hope you like it. If you're still interested in it please review your thoughts :D your reviews mean a lot to me X3**

Derby's eyes widened. Had Bif just admitted he was in love with him? Derby wasn't expecting that. Then again, what _would_ he expect Bif to say after randomly coming in the room and kissing him?

Derby laid quietly, as Bif brought his lips back from his ear, and looked into his eyes.

Derby didn't know what to say. Bif was looking so intently into his eyes as if he was searching for some sign of acceptance, or something showing the returning of his feelings.

"Bif." Derby gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you Derby." Bif admitted.

Before Derby could say anything else, Bif silenced him with his lips again.

Derby accepted Bif's kisses for the moment, although he didn't really know what to think. It was all so sudden. He didn't know whether he should protest, or if he should go along with it, but all he knew at the moment was that his body was urging him to proceed.

"Bif," Derby said, parting his lips from Bif's, "This is absurd." He scolded, attempting to push Bif off of him again. Bif however didn't allow him to. He went straight back to holding Derby down by his arms.

"Get off me Bif!" Derby ordered.

Bif looked a little disappointed, "Do you _really_ want me to?" he asked.

Derby thought for a moment. Did he really want Bif to get off him? At that point, Derby didn't even _know_ what he wanted.

Bif was becoming impatient with waiting for Derby's answer, so he continued on with trailing his kisses down Derby's chest.

Derby's thoughts disappeared, as soon as he felt Bif's warm lips touch his skin. It sent chills throughout his body.

"B-Bif!" Derby choked, struggling slightly trying to refuse. But his body prevented him from resisting. It became weaker as Bif's kisses got lower and lower, and his breathing began to quicken.

Bif thought it was necessary to release Derby's arms again, and run his hands down Derby's body.

Derby dreaded in his mind how easily he could be taken advantage of. He didn't know it would be this difficult to refuse. Maybe because it was Bif?

Bif continued kissing Derby, finally reaching down to his Aquaberry slacks.

Derby wondered what Bif would do now. He had run out of skin to kiss.

Bif paused for a few moments, before starting to unbutton Derby's pants. Derby's eyes widened, he didn't expect Bif to actually go that far.

"Bif!" Derby gasped, throwing his hands on Bif's shoulders. Bif looked up to see Derby, blushing and panting slightly. Bif smiled,

"It's alright Derby." He said, reaching up to caress Derby's face.

Derby enjoyed Bif's touch, before quickly slapping his hand away from his cheek, "No, it's not alright!" he growled, "What's come over you Bif!?"

Bif continued to smile, "I had to tell you Derby, that I love you." He said.

Derby cringed at those words. Bif had said them too many times already. Once was enough, Derby thought.

"Okay I get it." Derby snapped, "But why so sudden? It's only been 5 minutes and you're already getting…intimate!"

Bif caressed Derby's face again, "I'm sorry this is so unexpected for you Derby, but I didn't know how I could tell you any other way."

Derby fell victim for Bif's caress, but soon realised he had, and slapped his hand away again,

"You don't even know my response!" he argued, "I didn't even agree to intimacy with you Bif!"

"You're body does though." Bif said, causing Derby to fall silent.

Bif was right, but Derby didn't want to admit that.

What was Bif thinking? Derby thought to himself, but once again, his thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar feeling. Bif had started to kiss Derby, through his slacks.

Derby let out a gasp and began blushing again, "Bif." He breathed.

Bif knew it would take just a little longer until Derby would allow him to take down his pants, so he improvised by continuing to kiss over them.

Derby relaxed back on the bed, trying to not get too overwhelmed by Bif's actions.

Bif slowly began working on Derby's pants again. This time Derby bit his lip, and didn't resist. He allowed Bif to take down his pants and Aquaberry underwear.

Bif now began to blush slightly. He didn't wait around too long, and took Derby into his hand, and got a steady pace.

Derby groaned and dug his nails into the bed, "You're mad Bif." He managed to mumble.

**Alright, sorry if it was rushed and extremely short. I just wanted to put up another chapter to see if anyone was still interested xD if you guys are still interested, please review :D and I will continue. But if no one reviews, I wont write anymore cause there will be no point LOL. But yes, please review :D thank you!! Love love! **


End file.
